Whiteling's Beauty & the Beast
by Whiteling
Summary: NEW CHAP UP! NEED ASSISTANCE! A darker version of the classic fairytale...Digimon style!
1. Once upon a December

**AN:** **I know I'm reuploading it, but I revised it. Now f****irst of all people, you're reading this story for fun. If you like it, review; if you don't, just ignore it, pretend it doesn't exist; period. The end. No need for **_**rude**_** flames.**

**Second, I'm posting this in honor of Semiramis-Audron, she wrote the first bits for me, but sadly didn't finish the rest. Credit for the first three chapters and plot twists go to her.**

**Third, for the rest of the fic there'll Digimon cameos and appearances most of them from digimon adventure and Zero two others made. Possibly I'll do some doodle for E-witch to post on Deviantart if she lets me. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

-----------------------------------

Eddy strolls through a creepy old library.

"We all heard fairy tale retellings back then," he says in a low, mysterious voice, "But in present day, many become tales of terror so horrible and gruesome that –"

Yolei Inoue comes up from the right hand part of the library.

"Eddy! You should warn the viewers that this time Whiteling's adding darker and _scarier_ elements to the fic, or maybe they'd rather listen to that old seminar about anthropology?" she scolded.

Eddy grunts in annoyance, "I'm getting to that! Sheesh, don't have a bird . . ."

Yolei nods and walks off.

Eddy glares after her then continues as he stops at a certain painting, "From our eerie ambience, you probably wouldn't conjure up a story about the magic of true love; but that's precisely what our scary tale tells about. When the inner wolf desires the rabbit inside the beauty...And so ladies and gentlemen, without further ado, I give you Whiteling's Beauty & the Beast, the Digimon edition!"

The title "Whiteling's Beauty & the Beast" appears in front of the painting, which depicts a red rose among a garden of black flowers.

----------------------------

"Once, not too long ago, in a dimension that is known to us as the Digiworld lived a Prince of Darkness. His angelic handsomeness was adored among the digimon just as much as his name struck fear into their hearts.

Myotismon, vampire Lord of Server . . .

He was a cruel and heartless ruler who lived in his castle surrounded by a horrifying forest. No living digimon ever dared to set foot in it as they feared to be devoured by the hungry wolfmon that roam through the underbrush. And Myotismon's alpha-bats, his obedient servants and sentries, swished through the putrefying leaves beneath the ceiling of sinewy branches like deadly shadows, reporting everything to their master.

_T_his winter night was stormy. Ice cold sleet hit the earth with fist-sized hailstones and soaked the ground. It was a deadly swamp-like minefield of mire. The chilly wind was howling and had already uprooted several of the dark trees. Thunder roared through the air and lightning drew terrifying outlines onto the ground, flash by flash...

Frantically, a small flock of bats flapped their wings and tried to steer their flight in the hurricane-like storm. Eventually they arrived at Nightmare Castle; their master's domain, and after flying over a large crimson field on the castle-grounds, they darted towards the throne-room.

A tall, blond vampire sat on a throne of black marble. He was reading. His body, clothed in a medieval, cerulean suit, completely relaxed but still with an aura of aristocracy. He suddenly looked up from his book. His eyes were as blue as two sparkling sapphires, surrounded by a crimson mask. Its tips shaped like bats' wings. . . Like the wings of the alpha-bats that had just entered the throne-room. They flew to the ceiling, hung themselves on it and squeaked at their master. Their high voices roused a small ball of feathers, fur and leather that had slept on the floor next to the throne.

"Ahh, you lousy gnawers! I just dreamt . . .!" DemiDevimon grumbled, but he was interrupted by a heavy book falling down onto his head.

"Silence!" Myotismon hissed at the black rookie without looking at it. Instead, he nodded up to his sentries.

"So... There's a digimon out in this stormy night, you say?" He seemed barely interested as the bats squeaked excitedly. "A little vaccine? Oh _how cute_!" Myotismon laughed sarcastically when two other bats flew into the throne-room. They were smaller then their kin so as the storm grew wilder, they were late. Exhaustion forced them not to follow their fellows up to the ceiling but to flutter to their master. Myotismon reached out and got a hold of them barely a second before they would have dropped to the floor. The little black creatures rested in his gloved hand. They looked up at him with their crimson eyes, gratefully and squeaked silently...

"... Now what's with that digimon?...Oh really?... I see..." Myotismon said thoughtful and looked out of the window into the black stormy sky. "Well... it must be a very daft digimon if it is really heading towards Nightmare Castle for a haven, like you say..."

Suddenly the doors to the throne-room were pushed open and a Tsukaimon hobbled towards its master. It cowered and only stuttering could it deliver it's message. "M-M-Master Myotismon. . . The guards at the outer castle grounds report that a small digimon is standing in front of the external gate... Shall we chase it away, or delete it?"

The vampire scratched his chin, considering for a moment. . . "No, let it in!".

Though Tsukaimon was surprised, it stuttered an: "Aye!" and left.

"B-Boss!? Something wrong with you? You really wanna be so charitable?" DemiDevimon squeaked.

Myotismon got up from his throne, 'incidentally' kicking the Rookie to the other side of the room.

"I want to see that poor creature with my own eyes that asks me for shelter!" He said and paced out of the throne-room and down the stairs to the entrance hall.

Outside the huge stone portal, the storm was raging wildly. Myotismon heard the hailstones pelting against the walls, when a silent almost subdued knocking resounded in his highly sensitive vampire ears. He took the ring-shaped door handles and pulled the portal open. Chilly wind blew into his face as he looked down. There was the 'visitor'... a small Gatomon which formerly had been white, but now it was covered in mud and blood as the hailstones had severely wounded it. It's fur was mucky and tousled. It shivered frantically in the gusts and of hunger, its blue eyes bloodshot. And it stank of soggy fur and sweat. . .

"Urgh!" Myotismon uttered shuddering and was close to bang the door shut in the cat's face.

"Noble lord of this castle..." The cat meowed and Myotismon raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want dirtball?" He asked slightly annoyed, he wasn't fond of hailstones hitting against his face.

"Noble lord, I beg you to give me shelter in this stormy and unfriendly night. My paws are bleeding and I am so hungry…" The feline digimon coughed, staggering.

"Oh cry me a river! And why, my filthy friend, should I do so?" Myotismon scorned her, shielding himself from the hailstones with his cape.

"Because, my lord, I am only a poor, freezing and hungry digimon who cannot afford an inn. And you live in this huge and warm castle. . ." Gatomon sobbed heartrending, stretching out her raw paw to 'touch' his compassion.

"Oh pitiful! I give shelter to no one, I am not going to make an exception. . . especially not to someone like YOU!" The vampire laughed and moved slightly backwards so her muddy paw could not soil his cape.

"Please Myotismon, I cannot give you money, but this wonderful bloom. . ." She said holding a flower, almost like a rose with a white spherical blossom formed by several small blooms. . . It emitted a warm glow. Myotismon stared at it. He knew that shape of a blossom, but the color was odd. . . And then he grinned smugly.

"Well, it is quite nice, your little weed. . . But if you look over there you'll notice that I prefer the blood-colored ones!" He sniggered, pointing at a place in the courtyard and was about to return into his 'warm' castle when the Gatomon clawed into his cape. He growled menacingly.

"But my lord. . ." Gatomon meowed movingly. ". . .It is Christmas Eve. . . Christmas the feast of love, light and charity. . ."

Suddenly the vampire prince hissed viciously. "Christmas?! You think I care about a ridiculous human holiday?! Sorry, but no!" He drew his cape out of her bloody paw and turned away. He passed the doorstep and slammed the portal shut without looking back at the poor cat...

If he'd looked back. . . he would have seen the indignant expression on her face. And maybe he would have been prepared to what came upon him. . .

"MYOTISMON!!!"

A booming female voice echoed threateningly throughout the whole castle. He winced and his eyes widened in shock. He was at the landing already but could not walk up the stairs... He was petrified when he saw his shadow appearing in front of him... The black silhouette elongated up along the stairs and Myotismon felt the hot light shining onto his back. Very slowly, he turned his head to the portal. It was still closed but the light seemed to gush in through the doorsill and every little gap.

"MYOTISMON!!!" The voice resounded again, this time even more inauspicious. And even more slowly he turned his whole body towards the door.

At this very moment the light burst through it and seemed to blow the debris against him. He was blinded by the radiant glow and tried to shield himself with his cape. But the light penetrated even the thick cloth... He staggered backwards, light swathed his body and dragged him out of the castle. Eventually he managed to free himself and stumbled sightless backwards. He tripped, fell hard onto the stony floor. Myotismon squeezed his eyes shut and propped his upper body with his elbows.

"MYOTISMON!!!" The voice hollered at him, this time very close. The vampire then felt something cold and sharp pointing against his throat as the light dimmed slightly. He saw a javelin almost spiking him to the ground... It hurt as the point jabbed into his skin already. . . And then he beheld the symbols of the four evangelists. . . The lion of Markus, the bull of Lukas, the eagle of Johannes. . . and Matthew's angel. . . in shield and armor with long golden hair flowing behind her. . .

"Myotismon! I am Ophanimon, keeper of light and love!" She said with authority and even though he probably could have beaten her, he was still in a state of paralysis, so he remained motionless. "The digimon of this area came to me in displeasure and fear of your doings!" The angelic woman informed him.

He tried to turn his head to stop the light burning his eyes and muttered. "Foolish peons, that'll be the last thing they've done!"

"SILENCE!!!" Ophanimon demanded and pushed the javelin a little further. The vampire felt a short pang and then a thin, crimson rivulet ran down his skin. "It is this attitude, Myotismon, that provoked my wrath! I came here to see whether you were truly as cruel and heartless as described by your pawns!" She declared while he managed to slide backwards and rubbed his aching throat. "To appraise your being I entreated you for nothing more than a place for the night, as a helpless and piteous Gatomon. . ."

He scoffed with a smug grin on his lips. He doubted her to be a serious danger. Ophanimon glowered at him. "Myotismon! You have proven yourself the most foul, loathsome creature I've ever had the misfortune to come across!" She hollered glowing in a dazzling gold light. "You repudiated me even though you saw I was freezing, hungry and wounded in this unmerciful, stormy night! And even more, you violated the ideas of this holy night. You disregarded Christmas Eve in your selfishness!" The light around her was now blinding him again and at least his subconscious realized that it would be unwise to arouse her anger. He kept silent and gave no snide remark this time. . .

"Therefore, in revenge for all the innocent digimon that suffered and died under your cruel regency. . . I sentence you, Myotismon, to death!" Ophanimon proclaimed with a definite voice.

The vampire gazed at her in panic, he had expected a lot, but not THAT!

The javelin disappeared and instead ten opalescent hexagons glowed up in midair. "SEFIROT CRYS…"

"WAIT!!!" Myotismon shouted at her. "What of your angelic mercy…?" He asked though as humble as never before.

Ophanimon lowered her hands yet the crystals remained where they were. "Isn't there something I can do to change your mind?" The condemned inquired and there was mortal fear showing behind his valiant undertone. . .

A heavy weight seemed to be taken from his shoulders when he saw the crystals dissolving and Ophanimon tipping against her chin, thoughtful... "Mm... Every being deserves a second chance you think?" Actually she did not agree in HIS case. . .

He nodded and folded his hands though it deeply hurt his pride, "I implore you. . ."

She looked into his begging sapphire eyes and could no longer refuse his plea. "Fair enough... I will give you one last chance, Myotismon! If you are able to love another being than yourself and be loved in return, than you can keep your unlife and immortality!"

Inwardly, Myotismon laughed to himself. _What me worry!_ He thought. _I am the most handsome 'mon in the whole Digiworld. There are enough females that cannot resist my charisma. . . Surely one of them will please me, too. _

But a grim smile appeared on the angel's face. "There are more conditions, Myotismon! You will no longer be able to gain life-energy by drinking blood. You will, however, find the source of your energy in those crimson flowers. Therefore, there will be a deadline." She said indicating to the blood-colored field in the courtyard. Myotismon was more than pleased about that; He knew his 'flowers' were eternal. . .

"Don't be too cheerful vampire!" interrupted Ophanimon, "This holy blossom I hold emits a sacred light that causes your Dark Blooms to wither. . . Very slowly but progressing. It means you have to find true love within 13 years or you will die!"

_Anyway! _Myotismon thought._ No problem at all. I'll need barely 13 days if a girl comes across my handsomeness! _

Suddenly Ophanimon stooped and ripped the mask from his face.

"AARGH!!!" He snarled, not of pain but of the light blinding him now even more. No one had seen him without the mask.

The angel took the white flower and touched Myotismon's forehead between the eyes. It etched a small bleeding wound into his skin. Dizziness spread over the vampire's mind.

"What have you done to me!?" He barked at her, while blood ran into his eyes. She threw the mask at his feet. Blinded by blood, he groped for it and eventually placed the mask back were it belonged to. He wiped down the blood with the back of his gloved hand and repeated his question. "What have you done to me?!"

He seriously wanted to know it as a stinging pain spread from his head to his body. "Don't you feel it, Myotismon?" He felt something. . . He felt his body searing like boiling pitch. . . His blood intumescing in his veins. And then he yelled in pain as his blood began to ooze through his skin. . .

"Your heart is hard and cold as iron! It is time that everyone can see the truth!" Ophanimon shouted at him... She had heard his thoughts the whole time through.

It was as if every bone in his body bent and overstretched and finally, he felt an overbearing ache as his spine broke into thousand splinters... He coughed and saw the crimson liquid shimmer in front of his eyes... The last time he had felt an alteration this enormous, he had digivolved onto ultimate... but this was different... it was painful... The blood by now covered his crushed body like a fluid membrane. But while his bones healed and broke and healed again and again within seconds, the shield around him slowly hardened… He knew his body grew and his shoulders expanded…His lungs were compressed, he could barely breathe and his waist grew thinner then ever before… He felt the tips of something hard and cold break through his skin where his shoulder-blades were… It was like wings spreading on his back but to him their weight and metallic cold felt rather like airfoils… The ache of his jaw brought him close to madness as his teeth began to grow uncontrollably and turned from his pearly vampire fangs into a monster's dagger like spikes… His hair grew wildly too… There was no longer the cherubic golden towhead, but something with a thatch-like shabbily mane… Almost all of his bones had stopped cracking but his spine still broke apart and healed … It elongated more and more… While the blood that had covered him finally had solidified as a sort of armor and now slightly reflected Ophanimon's light on its unpolished, metallic surface… The repulsive creature fell onto his knees, slamming his vast claw-like fists onto the muddy ground… A giant, iron-tail whipped through the air… on its tip a sting like a scorpion's sans the toxin…

"Now your looks fit to your heart and soul!" Ophanimon said.

Slowly, the pain passed off and he was able to crawl to a puddle the storm had left… He regarded his reflection in the dirty water with horror… His wonderful blue eyes had turned to a venomous yellow… nothing that resembled to the formerly splendid vampire… nothing left… nothing but his crimson mask… This could not be him… Impossible!!!

"Geeze, boss!!!" A squeaking voice sounded from the portal of Nightmare Castle…

The ferocious beast turned his head towards the door just as Ophanimon did.

"Oh yes, your servants…" She remembered and snapped her fingers.

A second later a metallic, winged ball fell down the stairs with several clunks…

"DemiDevimon?" The monstrous creature roared, then listened up… The sound was menacing but still he could hear a split of his old sonorous voice within it…

"Yes!" The angel of light and love noticed. "I have converted them all into iron statues… They will remain like this until light will bring them back into life. And you are no longer able to live IN the castle!" She told the huge beastly creature.

He glowered at her with loathing… It was unfair! How should he be able to save his life this way? No living being would ever love a monster like he was now…

"Well, I will leave you to yourself now… There are more important things for me to do! Farewell, beautiful vampire lord of Server!" Ophanimon smirked then turned into a ball of light that rushed away through the air like lightning… And a fearsome, agonized outcry drowned out the howling of the storm in this cold and grim night . . .

**AN: And there's a beginning to my revised fic. Tell what more elements to add, all you have to do is review. Remember, no nasty flames please.**


	2. Merchant of File island

**AN: I don't own Kylie's family members or Andre, they were created by Semiramis-audron. ****I only own the character of Kylie.**

Years of peace and surplus had ever since a decade made the Digiworld been a prosperous and bright dimension. Merchants commuted between the human world and the Digiworld's greatest trading centre situated in File City. Goods were shipped from everywhere to everywhere. And humans and Digimon lived together in peace and harmony.

One of the richest merchants was Valerio Pantheon, a widower who had loved his wife truly and faithfully. She had given him six children, four splendid sons and two beautiful girls. Though he loved each child as much as the other five, there was something in his youngest daughter that made her his most precious treasure.

Her name was Kylie and she was the very image of her dearly departed mother. A beautiful young woman with flaxen hair that waved softly over her shoulders and framed her pale face. A pair of almond, baby-blue eyes sparkled inquisitive in this angelic face of almost childlike-beauty. She was a warm-hearted and fine girl of sixteen, who helped her father and the people of File City wherever she could.

Her sister Morgana was lovely as well with her sandy colored hair and hazel-green eyes, but she lacked inner beauty. Selfishness and _narcissism_ were her most prominent traits. Their father however did not notice this. To him she was his little daughter, just as Kylie. And even though her brothers were not blinded by familiarly love like their father, they protected both their sisters from everything harmful.

The old merchant had spared no costs for his children. Each of them had attended an extraordinary education. They had been taught everything from writing to trigonometry, philosophy, art, even how to use Windows. As he wanted his daughters to marry good and loving husbands, his sons used to work in the family's enterprise. Marcion the first-born was to inherit his father's supervision of the commercial company. Antoine, the second son led the family's trades on the land, Richard, the third son was liable for the trading via plains and flying digimon and Charles, the youngest, observed the trading per ships and naval digimon.

Working together as a family had earned them a lot of wealth and Morgana became a very proud but vain woman. She never met the daughters of other merchants or people that were not at least as rich as them. And in no way she would ever talk to one of these terrible and insignificant creatures called digimon. Nonetheless she enjoyed herself going to the fanciest parties and meeting with only the richest girls and boys. But never she would go out with one of these boys, though many of them courted her. Only a prince, a duke, a count or at least an earl would suffice her demands. But those were hard to find in the Digiworld.

Of course, young Kylie had her share of admirers too and she as well remained unmarried. Her reasons, however, were more altruistic. She wanted to stay with her old and beloved father as long as possible, and was not sincerely interested in being someone's wife. Whenever one asked for her hand she thanked him but told him gently, that she would yet be too young for marriage and chose to stay with her father a few years longer.

But one suitor never gave up. No matter how often Kylie rejected him, André always tried again. He was a handsome and strong young man, admired by all the girls. But the thing was, he knew that. And though he easily could have any girl, he wanted Kylie, not just because of her unearthly beauty, but because he refused to believe that any woman could really resist his charm. To him, it was sport, like the hunt for the perfect trophy. But Kylie, who was more interested in superb books than in superficial blokes, always somehow found a way to escape his permanent pestering.

"Whew… That was close…" Kylie said as she skipped around a corner with a new book in her bag. She had bought it only a few minutes ago when she saw André sneaking between the racks of shelving. And she knew pretty well who he was looking for.

She visited the bookshop as often as she could. Sometimes she just sat down in a silent corner and read. She spent hours there and it was never boring. It was like losing herself in the hundred of thousands of stories. She could wander in green meadows and hear the wind in the willows or walk over a bridge at the water. She could dine together with Titus Andronicus or walk through the desert with Ben Hur. She met monsters and magicians, witches and fairies. But always was safe between the dusty shelves.

All of the other rich girls turned up their noses at her. '_How can a girl as beautiful and rich as her waste her time reading books, instead of marrying a handsome man like André?_' They thought and envied her because 'their' André only had eyes for such a strange girl.

"I've got her André!" A male voice suddenly sounded from behind Kylie.

She knew that voice very well. It was Clavis-Angemon, the best friend of André.

"Ah my darling, a woman so lovely and intelligent should not be walking through the streets alone!" A young man with dark brown hair and an almost sweetish smile turned around the corner and took her hand.

"Let yourself be accompanied by a man as intelligent and ravishing as you, Kylie." He said, laying an arm around her shoulder.

"Of course. Where did you met him, André? " Kylie calmly retorted and freed herself from his grip.

It took a moment until he understood, by then, Kylie had walked away from them and barely had vanished behind the next house, when she heard the flapping of wings and Clavis-Angemon landed in front of her.

"Not so fast, missy!" He said and spread his wings so she could not walk on.

"Oh, not you again!" She sighed and had to wait not long until André too, appeared next to her.

"You cheeky little girl. You want to play hide and seek with me?" He said and slightly bowed down to kiss her.

But his soggy lips only met her poor leather bag, which she had immediately raised to shield herself. And within a split second Kylie was gone.

She ran as fast as her slender legs could carry her and finally she hid in a dark entrance of a house. Nervously, she looked around, hoping that the angelic digimon would not find her. Normally she liked vaccines but this one was a nuisance, just as superficial as André.

"Are you looking for me?"

Kylie jumped, but then calmed down immediately when she saw her little friend, Salamon.

"It's just you… I thought it would be…" But she did not need to finish the sentence.

"I've seen them, too. Come in, we're safe here." The puppy-like digimon said and the girls walked in.

Salamon couldn't stand André and Clavis-Angemon, either. The little vaccine had once digivolved onto ultra level and was stalked by Clavis-Angemon just as André stalked Kylie, so she de-digivolved back onto Rookie-level. As they had the same 'enemies' the girls became true friends and spent a lot of time together.

"So…why do you look so happy, Kylie?" Salamon asked as she sat down on a pillow next to her friend.

This abandoned house was their little hideout and they had furnished it like a cozy little cave where they could read, chat and play.

"Well… I had a dream…" Kylie said while leafing through her new book.

"Obviously a good one! Tell me about it." requested the cream-coloured rookie as she sipped her strawberry-tea.

Kylie nodded and tried to remember that strange but picturesque scene...

"I dreamt of a faraway country. . . a land beyond a great vast forest. Surrounded by majestic mountains. Lush vineyards. Flowers of such frailty and beauty as to be found nowhere else…" she said and there was a glow of happiness filling her baby-blue eyes.

"Flowers? What kind of flowers?" Salamon questioned, her tone sounding a little suspicious.

"What? Oh well. . . red flowers . . .no rather. . . pinkish. . ." Kylie said, and though she tried hard to remember them she could not really describe them. And the more she tried to focus on the memory, the more it faded.

"Crimson, maybe?" Salamon asked and now the suspicion in her tone was unmistakeable.

"Yes. . . crimson. . . why do you ask?" The blond girl looked at the small digimon curiously.

"Oh, for no reason. . . My aunt Ophanimon used to tell me a fairytale about a bewitched castle and crimson flowers. . ." Salamon shrugged and turned back to her tea, but Kylie raised an eyebrow thoughtfully.

"Interesting. . . now that you mention it. . . I remember there was a castle in my dream as well. . ."

The vaccine listened up but then thought that her friend read so many stories about knights and princesses and castles that it was pretty clear she dreamt of them, too.

"Yes, I was walking through the field of those crimson flowers and. . " Kylie continued. ". . . I then came to a lake and the water was like... molten iron or something like that. . .fluid metal. . ." She pondered and Salamon suggested it might have been quicksilver.

"Perhaps, and when I walked into the lake. . ." She was interrupted by the puppy-like digimon.

"You walked into the quicksilver? You know it's toxic, don't you?"

Now Salamon really made Kylie laugh.

"It was just a dream! And anyway, it didn't matter, because when I walked into the water, I was surrounded by a warm light. Then the water divided just like the Red Sea did when Moses and his people fled from Egypt. . ."

Now it was Salamon's turn to raise an eyebrow and wonder. This dream had got biblical dimensions. . .

"And there were stairs leading down into the darkness and at the end of the stairs was the castle..." Kylie remembered and shivered a bit as she did so. The castle, though beautiful had equally been a bit spooky.

"I suppose there was a handsome young prince too, who courted a young maiden, named Kylie?" Salamon giggled and Kylie smiled.

"I don't know. . . The moment I touched the door handle, I woke up. . ."

"KYLIE!"

A female voice sounded into their hideout from the streets.

"Kylie, where are you?! Father calls for us!" It was her sister, Morgana, who searched her this time.

"I have to go Salamon. . . will we meet tomorrow again?" The girl asked and stood up, unhappy of having to go home so early.

"Of course! Same time, same place?" Salamon said and got up as well. She wanted to accompany her friend to the door. Kylie nodded and wished her good bye.

"And tell me tomorrow if you have dreamed of your prince!" The rookie shouted behind her, when Kylie and her sister walked away.

"What prince?! Are you hiding something from me?" Morgana asked her little sister, full of envy and curiosity. "I warn you! If you go out with a rich boy, I'll tell father about it! So leave him to me or else!" She hissed with a venomous glare in her eyes.

"No. . . It was just a dream I had last night. . ." Kylie tried to explain, but Morgana did not let her speak.

"A dream?! Argh, you silly child! Your head's always in the clouds or in your mouldy books. A girl should be dancing, caring about her figure and her hairstyle and not about books! Anyway! You're much too young for a boyfriend! So leave your rich prince to me. I'm the one more beautiful in any case!" Morgana said and Kylie rolled with her eyes boredly. She already heard this thousands of times.

"Oh for goodness sake, I told you it was just a dream!" Kylie answered earnestly.

"There you are!" Marcion their oldest brother said as he saw the two women coming down the street. He was a brave but restrained young man who looked almost like their father had in his younger years. "Father wants to announce something. And he wants the attention of _all_ of us!" He put a lot of emphasis into 'all' as he looked at Morgana. He knew she had wanted to attend a party at one of the richer merchant's cottage.

"Well then, shouldn't your fiancée join us? Oh I forgot. . . she jilted you, Marcion. . . Sorry!" Morgana scorned and walked into the house.

Kylie took her brother's hand and felt it shiver slightly in anger. "That little snake..." He whispered with a grim look on his face.

"Oh she surely doesn't know what she misses. Whoever will have the luck to marry you will be a very happy girl. . ." Kylie tried to calm him.

Marcion looked down at her and smiled.

"I didn't mean my fiancée. . ." He whispered but was a bit happier now. Whenever he looked at his angelic little sister, he could no longer be in a bad mood, no matter what had happened.

"My beloved children. . ." Their father began and obviously the news would not be happy; for he looked forlorn. "I have gathered you here, because. . ." He gulped and did not know how to continue, it was hard for him to tell his children.

"Yes father, what is it?" Kylie asked with a guiltless smile and though this made it even harder for him to go on, he could no longer withhold it.

"My children, something happened that I had not expected. . . One of our largest trading vessels was captured by MetalSeadramon and his pirate-like digimon. . . It is not your fault, Charles!" He quickly added when he saw his youngest son's face turn ashen. "However the goods on this ship had been very valuable and their owner has to be reimbursed. We will have to sell our company and our house in File City to pay the debts..."

The silence that followed was suddenly torn by an indignant: "WHAT!!!"

It was Morgana, who had just realized that it meant that they were a poor family now.

"You can't be serious father! Where shall we live then? What about my parties? No one will marry me without a dowry!" She screamed hysterically, her siblings didn't even try to calm her. It would have been in vain.

Valerio Pantheon sighed. "My lovely daughter. . . You will have to live without your beloved feasts, at least for a while. . . And I am sure that there are many young men who still want to marry you, because you are a beautiful woman. . ." He explained but she still ranted.

"Yes, of course! Impoverished louts and peasants." She growled and her brothers only shook their heads at her.

"Of course we will not live in the streets, my children. I have a small house on the continent of Server. We will no longer have housemaids and butlers there, but. . ."

And again Morgana did not let her father speak. "Server?! That's metropolitan outback! And it is a half unplumbed land! There are thousands of those disgusting wild digimon around there!" She shivered in loathing.

Kylie as well was a bit shocked. But unlike her sister, she understood that there was no other way. And she wanted to help her father with what she could. He had enough sorrow now . . .

The next day when she had packed her suitcases with not very much things but lots of books, she went to Salamon and told her about the family's troubles.

"Oh that's really sad, Kylie! But I heard there are very nice people living on Server."

The girl with the flaxen hair nodded smiling, though there were tears in her eyes. Salamon had been her very best friend and now she had to leave her.

"The good thing is. . . There's no André on Server!" Kylie said sobbing slightly, and Salamon hugged her with her tiny paws.

"But you will write to me every week, promise me that, Kylie!" Now even the canine digimon started to cry. "Yes, I promise I will..."

--------------------

Outside the house, Richard the third son of the Pantheon family, waited for his sister. He embraced her when he saw her come out crying and his gentle blue eyes looked at her with compassion. He had to leave his love and his best friend Meramon as well. But even though the farewell was bitter, they had to go.

They already were on the ship when a terribly familiar voice resounded in Kylie's ears.

"Kylie my love! Where are you going to?!" André shouted at her from the quay.

She only shook her head and told him it would be too far away.

"No matter my love! I will follow you to the end of the world! And then you will marry me!" He yelled at the departing ship.

"She's going to the continent of Server! Come and visit her if you like to!" Morgana suddenly yelled back and Kylie cringed in exasperation.

She knew her sister only told him where they would live from now on because she wanted to annoy her and secretly Morgana wanted to be André's wife. . . just like all the other girls, because he was rich and handsome. Kylie could only hope that the long and hard journey from File Island to Server would be too much for André. After all the rough and salty wind of the ocean would not be good for his hair or his well suntanned skin. . .

The house on Server was a shock for all of them. It was almost a lamentable ruin. Morgana fainted for some minutes. It had kitchen and bathroom. A living room and five chambers. Morgana insisted on having her own room, so always two boys had to share one bedroom. Their father had his own and Kylie had her own room, though she said that it wasn't necessary and she could sleep in her father's room too or in the living room, so they could rent her room for earning money. But her father told her that they were no longer as rich as they had been, but that they were not that poor yet.

"And with a wonderful daughter with you, I always will be the richest man of both the Digital and the human world." He said and patted her head.

But still, the house was a dirty hovel with cobwebs, dust and even spiders everywhere. Morgana ran out screaming when she saw one and refused to clean the house until she could be sure there were no more creatures like these. Of course, she never was sure. Kylie never had had to do the housework before, but she knew her father could not hire a charwoman or a cook so she took a broom and swept up the dust and the dirt. She wagged away the cobwebs from the corners and shelves. She cleaned the windows, mended the holes in the curtains and beddings. Though it was hard work, she never complained and somehow even enjoyed it, because she knew she helped her father and her brothers, who had to work hard on the fields to earn some money. But still, she missed her friend Salamon.

On the second day she even wrote a letter to her.

_Dear Salamon,_

_Everything here is so new and foreign to me. The house is old and the walls seem to be corroded by hundreds of woodworms. At night, the joists and floorboards make creepy creaking sounds. But not everything is so terrible here. In the attic, I found some lovely old books. They're dark stories of the North and fairytales about girls with elemental powers. You would really like them. And the landscape is so beautiful._

_Our house is in a quaint valley surrounded by majestic mountains with lush vineyards. Father says the vine of Server will be very famous in a few years. And not far away is a great forest. The sappy green of the trees is so natural as I have never seen it on File Island... But on the other hand, the forest is quite vast and appears to be also very dark. I'm afraid I would go astray if I were to wander alone in it. And the darkness that seems to lie behind it frightens me a little. But fortunately my brothers are always there to guard me..._

_Oh Salamon, you will not believe it, but I had that dream again. Just last night. I dreamt the castle again and this time even more! You were right; There really was a prince. It's odd, because I can't remember what he looked like... Actually I can't even remember having really seen him. It was as if he were a murky silhouette. But we went dancing in a wonderful ballroom and he held me tight. Oh it was such a wonderful dream... He was like air, or water, he was breath, he was light... And he held me there with all his might and it was pure bliss... And it was as if my heart was glowing._

_Can you imagine that? Oh I really wish that dream would come true. He would be so different from André!_

_I remember mother once told me when I was a small child that the dream you have the first night in a new home, comes true... But I don't think this one will. It would be too perfect._

_I hope André and Clavis-Angemon aren't bothering you too much. Is he really trying to follow me to Server? I truly hope not, it is so peaceful and quiet here. I can read a book without any interference. And believe it or not, I learned to cook. Morgana is too lazy to do it, she just sleeps until noon and then she only sits outside and enjoys a sun-bath. Father said I am a very good cook. But I'm not quite sure whether he says it because it is true or because he loves me so much. I think he is just kind, you must know, the food I made for them yesterday was a bit too dark. But I try to improve my cooking skills. Maybe you can visit me, then I will show it to you. I miss you so much Salamon. All good greetings to you and all the people we know (except André and Clavis-Angemon)._

_Cordially, your Kylie._

So the family lived on the continent Server and worked hard to earn their money with tillage. Kylie slowly got used to the simple life and everyday she loved it more. The nature around her and the peace of the countryside; File City had always been very loud and bustling. Morgana, though, never accepted her new life, she always wanted to return to the vivid city on File Island, to the glamour, the chic and the money. And always she hoped that one day they would be rich again. But Kylie doubted that they would be so lucky. It would have been like in a story that began with 'once upon a time'... A sudden stroke of luck would only be possible in a fairytale... But maybe 'once upon a time' was starting right here and now.

**AN: Alrighty then! There's chapter 2, ****wait til the next chapter and things'll get cooking!**


	3. Price of wealth

**AN: ****People I need your assistance adding creepier elements to the story with the good reviewers' help. Remember to review please to help me with further chapters.**

For an entire year, the Pantheon family had lived on the countryside of Server and even Morgana had survived it. Charles, who had always felt guilty for their impoverishment, worked harder on the fields than his brothers. He bought nothing more than necessary and saved almost all of the money he had earned. And with it, he bought a small vessel in the name of his father, because he was too young.

One winter day, when Charles was feeding the family's only Unimon, the one that drew their plough, a Biyomon from Featheral Express brought a package. As it was addressed to their father, Morgana, who took it, brought it to Valerio. Of course, he was surprised when he opened the package and found a bottle of wine and a letter with an account that 'his' vessel had safely arrived in Perl-Haven. _(__**P**__ractical __**E**__xtraction and __**R**__eport __**L**__anguage_) At first, he thought it might have been a mistake or a seriously bad joke. But while he had still been pondering, Charles had entered the room and immediately recognized the sender's seal on the package and cleared up this confusion.

This evening, since a long time, the family came together in happiness. The father proudly reported to his children what Charles has done for them. And he announced that he was going to head for Perl-Haven the next day. It was like the little wonder they had hoped for had come. Of course, it meant only a small improvement of their condition, but it was a start. And it was more than enough to make Morgana go crazy. She lost her mind in ideas and dreams of their returning wealth. She flattered herself with the hopes of returning to File City where she could go to parties again. She would need new dresses and jewellery, and a nice pearl-necklace, as Perl-Haven was famous for its shells and oysters. Not to mention new shoes, of course only Guccimon shoes and Make-up and a new Lui-Veemon handbag... And many more things she demanded her father to bring along. Yet he was not quite sure whether the money they gained would suffice for such exceptional desires, but he could not deny his lovely daughter's wishes.

Kylie also doubted it would be enough to purchase her sister's outfits. So when Valerio asked for her wishes as well, she did not dare to ask for something material and expensive. She thought about what she liked to have the whole night through. The first thing that came to her mind was a new book; those she had brought with her from File City she had read more than hundred times it seemed. And in this rural area was no bookstore within miles... But then even books were expensive when one had hardly any money... Thoughtful, she looked out of the window into the snowy night.

Crystals of ice gathered in the corners at the glass... like beautiful white blossoms . . . There was it . . . Suddenly Kylie knew what she would like to receive...

The next morning when their father saddled their Shima-Unimon Kylie said goodbye to him.

"So my child, what is it I shall bring for you?" Her father asked her with a friendly smile.

"Since you have the goodness to think of me," Kylie answered and patted Shima-Unimon's mane. "Be so kind to bring me a red flower. I know it's winter, but you surely can find one in Perl-Haven. . . that will be a paint spot for me, in this monotonous landscape..."

Her father looked at her in wonder and sat up. "Are you certain this is all you desire, my lovely child?"

When she nodded gently, her father assured her he would of all bring such a flower for her.

"You are such a good girl. There are shadows in life my child, and there are lights. You are one of the lights, dear Kylie. The light of all lights." He said as if he had an unpleasant premonition. Then he spurred Shima-Unimon and went on his journey to Perl-Haven.

When he arrived shortly before midnight, a terrible wind was blowing icy from the ocean. The people and digimon in the inn, he spent the night at, whispered and murmured. He caught pieces of their conversations. He heard them talking about the heavy storm and that they had not have one so fierce since eleven years ago. He noticed the fear in their voices when they spoke of an occurrence at this last storm, but equally noticed happiness when they spoke of the following years.

Some were afraid this new gale could bring back the years of hardship and slavery just like the first storm had redeemed them of those. . . Valerio would have liked to know who had enslaved them and why they had been freed all of sudden. But when they noticed him overhearing them, they fearfully went quiet and changed topics.

The next morning, he headed to the dock were Charles' ships laid. Vikemon and his Tamer already awaited him with the forms he had to sign to confirm the delivering. Just one signature and his children would soon be able to lead a more comfortable life...

"One moment Mr. Pantheon." Vikemon suddenly said as his Tamer looked at him.

"What is it? Is there a problem?" Valerio asked unknowing and frowned.

"Yes certainly there is! This signature does not correspond with those on the treaty you sent us." The Tamer declared and showed him the two different signatures.

"Oh yes, this is because my son signed the contract to buy the ship. . ." Valerio said frankly.

"And why then did he use your name?" They enquired and Valerio did not like the grin spreading on Vikemon's face.

"Because he is underage and so bought the ship in my name." He said truthfully, not expecting any problems with this fact.

"Well, in this case, Mr. Pantheon, we can not cede this ship to you. The contract of acquisition is invalid if subscribed by an underage."

Valerio saw all his hopes crumble and fall apart. He could not believe what this 'mon just said.

"But. . . can you not make an exception? Just this time?" He knew very well they were right but he tried to appeal to their conscience. "Please I have five hungry mouths to feed and this vessel is our last hope. . ." He said pleading, but he knew as well in case they declared the contract to be void, all goods on that ship would be theirs.

"I'm sorry Mr. Pantheon, but we have to keep the laws. And especially in this peculiar case! We were betrayed by your son! This was making false claims! Just be glad if we just seize your ship and don't sue you!" And laughing, they turned away from him and went onto THEIR ship.

Valerio was crestfallen, what should he do now? How could he explain this to his children? Anyway, he just wanted to get home now. . . as far as possible. . . Kylie's beautiful and gentle face would surely cheer him up.

He led his Shima-Unimon out of the inn's stables and sat up. He was going to take the path less travelled; it was shorter and would bring him home within less than one day. He had hardly left Perl-Haven, when a strange creature jumped out of the shadowy bushes and blocked his way.

"Wanderer, don't take this path! No good it holds for you!" The digimon jumped around in front of Valerio, making his Shima-Unimon baulk.

"You are a Sharmamon, right? I just want to get to my children; I don't see why this way should be dangerous!" Valerio said trying hard to calm down his digimon.

"He's cold and callous!" Sharmamon yelled jumping in a circle around Valerio...though hardly noticing the human, who wondered whether he was talking of a being or of the path in question.

"He carries the flames of the underworld in his shoulders!!!"

Obviously Sharmamon was in a sort of trance. But Valerio couldn't really listen to his shouts; he had enough to do with keeping his Shima-Unimon away from the little ogre's bludgeon.

A sudden breeze must have swished through the trees as there was some rustling in the branches. Sharmamon froze for a moment then he screeched fearfully and louder than before.

"The white demon lord comes, spreading his black ambitions!!!"

And with that, he ran into the other direction and disappeared...

Valerio raised an grey eyebrow and looked along the path.

He was a bit unsure now. What if Sharmamon was right? But then, he never ever had heard of a white demon lord. So even as he felt a shiver go down his spine, Valerio continued his way, which led him into a dark forest . . .

It was dusk by the time Valerio admitted that he probably had gone astray. The way should have led him home several hours ago, but still he was riding through the dark woods. And now, at sunset with the sky turning to a warm crimson glow over the white snowy land, it seemed that the forest grew darker and more threatening by the minute.

Shima-Unimon trotted along leafless shrubberies as Valerio looked around desperately searching for the right way.

The cold winter wind howled through the sinewy branches. But was it really just the wind? Didn't it rather sound like hungry wolfmon?

No, Valerio did not want to think about this possibility. But hadn't he heard the digimon in Perl-Haven talk about an even more dangerous wolf-like digimon?

It happened within seconds . . . A rustle in the dark. A fierce howling. Shima-Unimon reared. A giant lycanthropic digimon jumped out of the shadows. Valerio was thrown off. Shima-Unimon galloped away.

Valerio stared at the long fangs of a vicious Sangloupmon. It growled at him and he got onto his feet as fast as he could. He ran away, not knowing where to and the virus followed him with an incredible speed. Several times Valerio stumbled as daylight had nearly gone completely. Sangloupmon close on his heels. His lungs smarted and he thought if the Sangloupmon didn't delete him, a heart attack will - when he spotted a path under his feet, no forest floor.

He ran on and his eyes caught two columns. On each sat a winged demon looking like a sub life-sized Devidramon and both held the wings of an iron gate. . . and it was open! With his last energy, Valerio risked a jump and landed hard on the stony ground behind the fence.

Just when he wanted to shut the gate to save himself from the beast . . . He saw the Sangloupmon standing on the other side of the open gate . . .and it did not went in to catch him. Valerio wasn't quite sure whether to be happy about surviving or to worry because the beast did not dare to enter.

Sangloupmon sat down in front of the gate and gazed at him. Almost like a watchdog, Valerio thought. . . Well, wherever this way was leading to, he had to go there now. . . The digimon would surely not let him pass...

And so, when the first stars appeared at the night sky he began marching along the path, concerned if he was ever going to see his children again. He was completely lost in his thoughts about Kylie, who surely would worry about her father, when he looked up for a moment then froze in his tracks. There, right in front of him, and barely half a mile away stood an enormous and dark castle. He could see the black silhouette in front of the pale moon behind it and a spark of hope flared up inside him. Maybe there he would find someone to help him. . . maybe a place to stay for the night. . . and then find a way back home.

As he was still pondering about it, his foot hit something hard. A metallic clunk sounded through the night as the thing bounced over stone slabs and stopped at the entrance of the castle . . .

In wonder, Valerio looked down and picked up what looked like the bronze statue of a DemiDevimon.

"Really! Some people have terrible predilections about their front gardens . . ." Valerio said and let the statue fall back onto the ground. He then twitched. . . for a moment, he thought he had heard another sound beside the metallic clunk when it hit the floor. . . like a muffled ouch. . .

But as he looked around he saw no one and then decided his overstrained mind must have played tricks on him. . . As this anyhow seemed a bit eerie to him, he walked up to the castle's high portal and carefully knocked at it. . . He heard nothing, saw nothing, but strangely enough the portal opened. And even more strangely, there was no one around who could have opened it. . . Valerio was frightened, but he decided that a grisly castle was much better than being mangled by this hungry Sangloupmon.

He strode through the castle noticing candles flaring up whenever he entered a room. And everywhere he saw more statues of all different kinds of virus digimon . . . Many Bakemon and Tsukaimon statues were all around the corridors and astonishingly, even on the ceiling was a huge number of various platinum bats. It was frightening, but he was a brave man, or had at least been in his youth. He continued his search for inhabitants for two hours and finally got lost without finding someone.

What would poor Kylie say if he did not return? She surely would cry her beautiful baby-blue eyes out, Valerio thought in distress.

He was tired and exhausted, when he entered a room that seemed far less uncanny than the others. . . There was a nice armchair, a fireside in which immediately a warming fire extended and the old man could not resist to let himself fall into the armchair and warm his chilled body at the fire. . .

Slowly his eyelids got heavy. . . and shortly before he fell asleep, he heard the door behind him opening...

He had a strange dream . . . the flames in the fireside began to dance and he heard the shadows they cast onto the walls, talking...

_That's a human, right? What's he doing here?_ A shadow with a smooth male voice asked.

And one with a sharp, female voice replied. _I don't care what's he doing here, I just know he awoke us from our confinement. Though I wonder why . . ._

And yet another shadow spoke out with an almost childish voice. _He don't look like a bearer of light, if you ask me---_

_But no one does, you dolt! _The female voice popped in._ So can it, Demi! But why then did we wake up?_

Then the male voice resounded again. _Maybe the time is over and we're free? _

A loud metallic thud nearly woke Valerio.

_First off all, Mummy-moron, we would only be freed if the terms were fulfilled what they aren't. And __second thing is if the time just went over, you-know-who had died. . . And I know he's sleeping more or less peaceful in the castle grounds right now. . . _The female voice explained harshly but then the childish voice interrupted.

_Isn't anyone caring about the fact that this human threw me onto the floor? Huh__?! That hurt! _

But he was ignored by the other two.

_He looked thoughtful, maybe he has memories of someone who is a bearer of light__ . . ._ The male voice considered, and the female sounded appreciating.

_Oh goody__, I never thought something this intelligent could come out of your head. But you may be right. . . If we're lucky it's a female human and she'll come to search for him . . . _

All of them went quiet for some minutes, then the male voice spoke again.

_Anyway__, I'd say in the meantime, we should go and pluck apart that stupid white flower! _

There was another metallic thud and something large hit the floor.

_Are you mad?__! Do you want to destroy us all? Don't you think if it was that simple, the grumpy guy out there would've done it himself years ago?! If you destroy that blossom, it will release its whole power onto us at once. Idiot! And be quiet! You'll wake the human! _

The childish voice now giggled, then piped up. _But what if no one's gonna look for him? Then we're dead meat, Spider!_

_Right__ . . ._ she said with an irritated undertone. _Ok, listen you two mutts! I have a plan. _

And then they begun whispering and Valerio could only catch bits of their conversation.

_Humans. . . wealth. . . clothes and gems. . . greedy. . . come back. . . _

Slowly the flames grew smaller and Valerio could no longer listen to the shadowy voices, that by now actually seemed to come from behind him. . . Finally he fell asleep. . .

The next morning, Valerio found himself covered by a warm velvet blanket embroidered with beads and pearls. He was more than surprised about that. . . And even more when he wanted to get up he discovered a heavy weight on his lap. A back-bag filled with gems, jewels and gold and on the chair next to him he found several beautiful dresses made for a woman out of the finest cloths, garnished with golden and silver ornaments. And a small treasure chest with splendid pearl earrings, necklaces of emeralds and rubies, rings of zircon, tourmaline, amethyst and so on. Valerio could not imagine who had offered him this wonderful treasure, nor whether he should keep it or not. . . But obviously it was meant to be a present for him. . . It was not more than one man could carry. . . And around his neck, he discovered a small black pipe. When he blew into it, only a very faint whistle resounded. It was a dog-pipe, apparently to bring him home safe without being deleted by that Sangloupmon. . . Now he was pretty sure! He could take this entire treasure home with him!!!

In happiness, he hastened to the castle's entrance. What a lucky man he was. Not only he could bring his daughter Morgana what she had wished for, even more, some of the things he was bestowed with could be sold and therefore bring his family back to wealth. It was at the doorstep when he realized that there was still something missing . . . In Perl-Haven he had not been able to buy a flower for Kylie . . . He looked into the snowy landscape in front of him . . . Where should he find a flower in deepest winter?

Despondent, he left the castle. There was no time for returning to Perl-Haven, he was away for too long already . . . Surely his children were highly worried about him . . .And he knew his lovely little daughter Kylie well enough, she would be happy even if he returned with empty hands. . .

But it was sad, he thought. He really had wanted to bring her a wonderful, red flower. One with a deep glowing blossom, emitting a mystifying light just like those near the small hill over there -

Valerio stopped and turned his head to his right. There, next to a small hill covered by a dense blanket of snow. . . was a field. . . a field of the most beautiful crimson blooms he had ever seen. They were flowers of such frailty and beauty as to be found nowhere else. And hundreds of them. . . Surely someone who endowed him with gold and jewels would not miss one single flower.

For a moment, he looked around and then walked over to the field. He passed the small snowy hill and bent down. He had seen it right. . . they were emitting a gentle light, but though it was of a deep crimson glow it was warm. He stooped and lay his fingers around one flowers' stalk. And was unable to break it, the bloom was stronger than it seemed.

Finally he fetched his jack-knife out of his pocket and cut through the green flesh. . . And then he shivered as the wind was howling almost agonizing . . . At least it seemed like this to Valerio. But he was not really sure whether it was the wind, nor whether he was shivering or the ground shaking . . . He regarded the flower and spotted a thick red sap oozing from the section.

Shiny crimson beads dropped into the white snow like blood . . . Slowly, a dark shadow was cast upon him. At first, he thought it was a cloud that had concealed the sun . . . but he suddenly felt a hot and damp breath in his nape.

"How dare you, mortal!" A ferocious voice growled at him.

Fearful and trembling, Valerio turned around to find himself face to face with a monstrous beast beyond his imagination. Sharp dagger-like teeth, a beastly mane of scrubby straw, the huge body of a metallic predator and an iron tail shaped like a scorpion's.

The size of a small hill and with dread, Valerio realized that it actually had been the small, snow covered hill . . .

A pair of demonic yellow eyes glared at him.

"How dare you set foot onto this land! How dare you steal from me! How dare you rip off this dark bloom!?" The evil beast hollered at him.

Valerio fell onto his knees begging for his life. "Please, I did not mean to steal anything . . . and I . . . I didn't. . . I just wanted . . . I didn't know the flowers were yours . . . please . . ."

The monster bowed down and snarled at the terrified man. "I will not forgive such misdeed! Have you a final wish before I tear your pathetic body apart and irrigate these flowers with your blood!?"

When he heard those words a spark of hope ignited in Valerio's heart. He had not thought a thing so fearsome to speak almost so educated, nor that it would grant him a last wish . . .

"Yes, please if you have any mercy, let me go to see my children once again. I promise I then will return and thankfully receive my death from your claws . . ."

The monster roared with a frightful evil laughter. "Do you really think I would let you go!?"

It grabbed him and Valerio thought this was his end . . . And poor little Kylie, he thought, would be despairing about her old father's death . . .The pitiful innocent child would be an orphan. . . And he already saw her crying at his grave, her tiny heart broken apart. . .

Suddenly, the monster screamed in pain and opened its deadly clutch. Valerio fell into the cold snow, while the creature staggered as if it was wounded.

"What is this light!?" It roared at him.

The monster's mighty tail swished through the air and whipped Valerio hard against the chest. Now it seemed even more irate. Surely, the metallic sting would swish down on the human and pierce his body.

"Master, don't!" A tiny voice yelled from the castle and Valerio spotted a little winged ball flapping towards the monster.

"Have you read his mind, Master? I'm sure you can have a better catch than him . . ." The DemiDevimon squeaked, Valerio wondered how a little digimon dared to speak up to this monster. And suddenly he felt a stinging pain in his head. . . and was the monster grinning at him?

"You have a nice daughter!" It said very slow and stressed, smirking at him viciously.

"What-what do you mean!?" The father asked timidly getting onto his feet again.

"I will let you go to your daughter. . . If you return and. . ." The monster began to offer with an almost friendly voice.

"Yes! Yes, I will return, of course. I'll do anything you demand if I can see my daughter again!" Valerio interrupted the fiend, which now laughed at him again.

"Do not dare to cut me short again, mortal! I will let you go to your daughter, _if_ you return and sacrifice her to me!" It said, bearing its terrible fangs.

Valerio's face turned ashen. . . This he could not do. . . Not his Kylie, his lovely child, no. . . He would rather perish than extradite his child to such a brute. . . But if. . . if he said he would do so. . . he could go home and. . . he needed not to go back, did he?. . . He could lie to the monster and never come back. . . He was an honest man, but no one could accuse him for betraying this creature. . .

Valerio sighed and nodded. "Yes. . . I will bring all these treasures to my home and then take my daughter back to you."

He stared at the snowy ground afraid to look into the monster's yellow eyes. He thought it could read his fear and falsehood within his very own eyes . . .

"Very well . . ." The terrible thing said and snapped his claws. "Devouring your daughter will be a much greater enjoyment than just destroying you! And to make sure you will keep your promise; this will take you home and back here!"

A stagecoach drawn by a fierce Devidramon stopped right next to Valerio.

Oh no! He thought to himself, then addressed to the monster.

"Don't you trust my word?" He asked hoping for the hopeless. . . But the monster just laughed again.

"The most untrustworthy knows not to trust no one!"

With this, Valerio was pushed into the stagecoach and sent home to his children.

"Oh Kylie . . ." He whispered to himself in despair. "What have I done to you . . .?"

**AN: And there's your watcha-ma-call cliffhanger. What will happen when a reluctant Valerio goes to fetch Kylie? Please I'm rewriting chapter 4, so ****PLEASE help me add scary elements to the story!**


	4. Prisoner of the white demon

**AN: OK, I know it's been a really long time since I've updated but I've been having major writer's block. Enjoy!**

As he rode home, Valerio thought. _Oh, my Kylie,_he should have forced the monster to destroy him on the spot! It would have been a more preferable end to this horrific mess.

No! He couldn't ask her that. He'd enjoy his time with his children, embrace them, give them his blessing and prepare them for his departure. And when the time comes, he'll return to the dark castle and give himself to the Beast. A decent solution. He was resolved.

And it was by the near late hours of the day that the stagecoach had soon reached Valerio's house. The man's children had been easily startled and frightened by the carriage's sudden appearance but had calmed down when they saw their father emerge from it.

"Oh father! Father, you're back!"

Valerio struggled to smile when his youngest daughter threw her arms around and hugged him tightly. His other children came round him, but instead of receiving their embraces with joy, he looked sorrowfully at them, and holding up the crimson blossom he had in his hands to Kylie then burst into tears much to the shock of his six children.

The very thought of he must accomplish brought him grief either way.

"Here, Kylie," he said to his beloved youngest daughter, "Take this flower, I'm paying a high price for it."

Kylie blinked in confusion, "What? Why Father, what do you mean?"

"Please, I can tell you nothing else, except that I must leave you all forever. That's why this dreadful stagecoach is waiting." Valerio said pulling back the curtains. Curious, his six children looked and could see the foreboding carriage still outside.

"Leave us?!" What was their father talking about?

"I am doomed my children, doomed."

"Doomed! But why?" gasped Charles.

"My children, I beg you all not to ask me anymore."

Kylie watched her father carefully, she noticed that he stole an occasional glance at the flower - one that had an ominous feel to it, as though it was more than what it appeared to be. Furthermore, her father says he's doomed, yet he still managed to bring her a red flower like she had asked.

"The story is in the bloom, isn't it Father?" asked Kylie.

Valerio urge his children to sit, it was a long story. He related his fatal adventure as calmly as he could. From cargo being taken away, of the warning the Sharmamon had given him, becoming lost in the woods, being chased by the Sangloupmon to the part where he took the red flower and of it's owner's unforgiving wrath.

Immediately, Morgana set up a lamentable outcry.

"This is what happens when a stupid little girl like Kylie asks for flower!" she said; "Now she'll be the death of our poor father, and she's not even crying! Why couldn't she ask for something more sensible?!"

Kylie visibly cringed, Morgana's accusation was harsh but right. After all it was her fault their situation had gone from bad to worse.

"It's true, I was the one who had asked for the flower… But Father won't suffer on my account; If this creature asks for me, then I shall, of course, respond to his demands."

There was an uproar from her older brothers. There was no way in the entire Etherium that they would let their younger sister be sacrificed to such a monster.

"No, Kylie!" cried Charles. "If it dares to come, we'll trap it!"

"We won't let the worst happen!" Antoine exclaimed forcefully. "You're only sixteen, you've got your entire life ahead of you!"

Richard stepped forward, "We will fight this white demon, or perish in the attempt!"

But Valerio cut him off sharply. "Do not imagine any such thing! The creature's power is so great, that I have no hopes of your overcoming him." His voice then took on a soft tone, "I am old, and have not long to live, so I can only loose a few years, which I regret for your sakes alone, my dear children."

Kylie shook her head, "No Father! I'll go. Please, if you love me, you'll let me do this."

"I cannot allow to be sacrificed to this terrible creature! It's unspeakable!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Valerio could've sworn that the cloaked coachman outside was watching them like an eerie hawk. Not doubt, the creature would want to make sure he keeps his word.

Kylie touched her pale father's shoulder. He looked up at his child with resignation in his eyes. "My dearest children, we'll spend this evening together and then I shall take my leave and give myself up to the Beast."

"NO!" His children all cried in horror.

After much convincing from Kylie, who in desperation, threatened to find the dark castle of the white demon alone if he went without her, Valerio decided to accompany his youngest daughter to her fate with a heavy heart, in hopes that he may persuade the demon into destroying him instead.

Valerio was so afflicted at the events, that he had quite forgot the chest full of treasures. But at night when he retired to rest, no sooner had he shut his chamber door, than, to his great astonishment, he found it by his bedside; however Valerio decided not to tell his children, for they would have wanted to return to town, and he was resolved not to leave the country ( one couldn't be too sure that this white demon might have spies on the outside). But he trusted Kylie with the secret.

* * *

Early the next morning, the merchant's sons and daughter hugged their youngest sister one last time. Kylie was the only one who did not shed tears at parting, because she didn't want to increase their uneasiness.

Discreetly, Morgana was the only one happy to see Kylie leave. Because to her, ever since they were children Kylie was always everyone's favorite, the most beautiful, etc. With her gone she could have everything she had, that's rightfully hers.

Before saying goodbye, the spiteful older girl carefully rubbed her eyes with onions to shed false tears.

As Kylie turned towards the carriage, she couldn't help but feel a tad apprehensive; only a dark wizard or a demon would have such frightening choice of transport. The coach driver, a Phantomon, silently bids Kylie and Valerio to enter and sit down.

The dark stagecoach rode past the countryside and straight through the black forest of Server.

Kylie hung her head, thinking about how family and how much she would miss them. Her beloved father, who she loved dearly and was doing such a task for him. Her older brothers Marcion and Antoine, who were always fiercely protective of her. Brave Richard and Charles, who could find ways to make her smile. She'd also miss Morgana, even if they never got along too well.

But her friend Salamon would surely miss her terribly, and Kylie decided she'd try and beg the monster for one last request before he devoured her.

Finally the coach arrived at the massive iron gates of a dark castle, the only light was that of the full moon shining down on it. Kylie was unable to see them clearly because they swung wide open, as if bidding them welcome.

Once the coach was inside, both Valerio and Kylie carefully stepped out. As they approached the portal, Kylie glanced back over her shoulder at the stagecoach. The phantom drive gazed balefully right back at them that she turned her head back to her ashen faced Father.

"You needn't have come Father, this is my decision to make." Kylie said to him. She still didn't feel it right for him to accompany her to her fate.

"Kylie, I'm still your father, I love you. I must teach you, nurture you, defend you from all harm." replied Valerio, "And I have the right to beg for your life."

The girl glanced around the entrance in wonder, it was like something she read out of a horror novel. "This is incredible father, yet so strange…"

"Yes, it becomes more and more, strange." Valerio nodded.

Kylie raised an eyebrow, "But there's no one here."

What was also odd was that the metallic statues her father claimed were in the entrance were nowhere in sight. And she had yet to meet her monstrous executioner.

Valerio looked around as well, confused. "That's right, no one is…. Hello?" He whispered tentatively at first, then he raised his voice a little bit more. "Hello!"

Then they both froze, clutching each other nervously. For a moment, a sort of squeaking sound had been heard above them. But when they glanced up, there was no sign of anything but the moon and the clouds.

"Maybe they were birds." Kylie whispered. However, something deep down told her it wasn't, and it scared her much more.

The very minute they stepped over the threshold into the courtyard, they heard a great noise, eventually, their 'host' materialized from the foreboding shadows.

"So you've returned," The monster smirked hideously, "And I see that you've brought back your luscious daughter."

Kylie was sadly terrified at this horrid form, it took all her strength to keep from fainting, but she stifled a gasp. The creature looked even more frightening than what her father had described.

The beast's lip curled sinisterly, "You tell me girl, why have you chosen to sacrifice yourself? Do you have any idea what's going to happen to you?"

"Yes, I can very well imagine the outcome," Kylie said softly.

She'd read books of wildlife before, and she was already envisioning the gruesome ways in which she'll probably end as.

"Then why?"

Kylie swallowed and looked the monster in the eye. Though it was hard, for he stood a good five feet taller than her. "I would rather receive my death than live with the guilt of my father dying because of me."

If possible the monster's smile grew, "My, what a thoughtful young woman you are."

He already can clearly see that the girl was quite beautiful. Her skin was pale and flawless, her teeth even and white, and her nose short and straight. Her straight light blonde hair fell past her shoulders and her almond eyes were a soft azure. Even the frightened expression she wore did nothing to lessen her beauty. And her fear, that was the best part, it was so alluring, addictive even.

"My lord," Valerio took this opportunity to speak up, "My daughter, Kylie- her heart is pure, and it is for that pure heart that I now beg."

He at once knew this was a mistake as the Beast's claw struck forward and grabbed him, causing Kylie to cry out in distress.

"We made a bargain," the monster growled, "You live by your word or die by it!"

Kylie quickly rushed forward. "Please don't! I beg you to forgive my father, the flower he took from you was meant for me! I will remain here as your prisoner, your prey - anything! You have my word! Just please don't hurt my father!" She begged her silvery voice close to hysteria.

At her pleading words, the creature smiled a wicked smile, "Very well." With that, he dropped Valerio, who was gasping for air.

"You have five minutes then you may enter the castle," he aid to an apprehensive Kylie, "Say your good byes then, for you will never see each other again." It was then the monster began to withdraw into the shadows so father and daughter could say their goodbyes.

"But how- I don't even know your name!" Kylie gasped.

The Beast briefly turned and said grimly, "I am the white demon - lifeless, soulless, hated and feared. I am dead to all the world! I am the monster the breathing men would kill. I am MaloMyotismon, BelialVamdemon. You would both do well remembering that name."

And with that he left them to themselves.

"Oh, my daughter," said Valerio, embracing Kylie, "Please, I'm old I've lived my life!"

"No, father," said Kylie, in a resolute tone, "You have protected me. Nurtured me, loved me. And I will always feel blessed to have been your daughter." She slowly began to pull away, "But now, I must be free. It's time to give the final gift, Father. Give me up. From your description of how he reacted to my memory, perhaps I have some charm against his dark magic."

Even so Valerio felt dreadful things which he dared not confess out loud. BelialVamdemon, the way he looked at Kylie filled him with dread as if he had a part to play in a story that is not known to neither him nor his daughter.

So he could not help crying bitterly, when he took leave of his dear child.

* * *

After her father had been sent away, a very somber Kylie picked the bag that held her belongings then carefully went into the castle, afraid but curious as well. Candles lit up down a hallway as if guiding her.

Soon, she came upon a door, over which had her name engraved in gold much to her surprise. Inside was a large bed chamber that was carefully furnished with a four poster bed with dark blue sheets and drapes.

However, although the room was lovely – it was still a prison, one where she will remain until the end of her days.

Kylie threw herself on the bed in tears at the fact that she may never see her family again.

Soon she started to fall asleep, when she heard the door open with a creak. And it appeared she wasn't alone in the room, since voices were heard - whispering to each other about her.

_See? I told you my idea would work!_A childish voice piped up proudly.

_Well I had my reasons to doubt, but it looks like your quick talking worked after all Demi. _A sharp female voice said with a conniving tone.

_Perfect!_ A male voice said delightedly, _They need only spent some time together… _

And Kylie knew no more as she fell into slumber.

* * *

Once more she had her dream only this time she heard someone say to her: "Kylie you will never how grateful I am that you have come here. I have waited a long time to find you."

_The faraway country beyond the forest. The bewitched castle with a garden of crimson flowers. . . once more she's walking through them and she reached the lake where the waters divided much like the Red Sea had done for Moses._

_Soon she was walking down the stairs and into a castle courtyard shrouded in shadow. And of course there was her mysterious stranger, yet something about him was a little off. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on._

_"Kylie, things are not as unfortunate as you perceive." Her tall dark stranger finally spoke. His voice was deep, rich and alluring. "Here you shall be rewarded with what you have suffered elsewhere."_

_"But I have never suffered till now even when André was bothering me… What I wish is to make others happy." Except only the last part was true, though she did not wish to dwell on the past._

_"You can make me happy-" The figure said almost eagerly._

_"Are you unhappy?" Kylie asked curiously._

_"Can you not see? I'm in misery."_

As Kylie slept soundly, she did not see the monster watching her secretly from outside.

He purred. She looked so innocent, so fresh and so beautiful…He could easily possess her in a moment and join her as he had done with other females.

_"What can I do?" Kylie asked her mystery male._

_"Love me and give me proof of your love."_

_"Love you?" Kylie said with an indulgent smile, "But I barely know you. Perhaps if I can know you better…"_

_"Yes, find me, know me. No matter how I may be hidden from you."_

_"But I don't even know your name."_

* * *

Soon Kylie awoke. It was just a dream. Carefully, she glanced at the floor where she had dropped her cloak last night, but it was gone. Alarmed, sat up in bed, holding the sheets to myself. Someone had come in during the night and had probably stood over her, watching as she slept. She glanced nervously around the room.

Then something caught her eye. On the chair by the vanity was a dress. It was long and a soft turquoise. Naturally someone or something HAD entered her bedroom and have left there for her.

After putting it on, she came out of her room looking left and right.

More than once, whisperings and noise in the hall were heard behind her, but when she turned to look, no one was there. And the torches behind her had gone out.

As she was pondering this, a door had opened a couple of yards from her.

Out came man wearing a one piece outfit and matching hat carrying a cane in his right hand. Kylie was only able to catch a brief glimpse of a single yellow eye and a mouth between these two articles of clothing.

She decided to try and make conversation. "Oh hello, I thought this place was abandoned and I…"

The stranger looked alarmed to have been spotted and had promptly turned to run down the hallway away from her.

"Wait!" Kylie called rushing after him. "I'm sorry if I startled you!"

Quickly, the stranger turned a corner and by the time Kylie reached it, he was gone. As if he'd vanished into thin air.

**AN: Well there's chapter four. Alright guys I'm gonna try and get started on chapter 5 the best way I can, Though I'll be doing research of my own to continue the fic so wish me luck. **


	5. Suspicious

Needless to say, Kylie was utterly confused. And much more nervous than before.

So other inhabitants weren't exactly the unseen - yet they seemed to wish to remain so, but why?

She walked up two flights of stairs and then down one hall to the left. One hallway was full of doors; some were locked, some looked to be used for storage.

Finally she opened one door that looked much more promising. Inside, she stared in silent awe of what looked to be a small study filled with books and at the end towards the main wall was a desk and a large ornate mirror with two candle holders on the sides.

Seeing all these books made her think of home and her family.

Oh, Father, everyone," Kylie said with a sad sigh, "I wish I could see you all…"

Unexpectedly the mirror rippled like water, making her gasp in amazement. When it stopped she could see the cottage, where her father arriving with a haunted, miserable disposition.

Her brothers all looked mournful, thinking they may never see their youngest sister again. Morgana appeared just as sad but as soon as her family's back was turned she smiled maliciously.

"Why doesn't Andre call on me I'm twice as beautiful as her!" she'd heard her mutter.

This had Kylie feeling hurt and stunned. She was so immersed in watching the mirror that she doesn't hear the door creak open carefully as several eyes watch her intently.

A moment after, the image rippled again and the vision vanished like a wisp of smoke.

Kylie sighed and made her way towards the door but as she approached , she heard movement from behind - almost as if someone or something were rushing away. But when she stepped out of the room she saw no one else.

"H-hello?" she squeaked to the dark hallways, "I know you're there - here, somewhere! You can't hide in the shadows forever!"

There came no answer; that made it all the more frightening.

* * *

In the great hall the clock strikes seven. Kylie knew it must be time for supper, she went back to her room to wash up and found a new dress waiting for her on the chair. It was long flowing white one - possibly made of finely pressed silk.

She put it on, so as not to be appear ungrateful to the hospitality being shown to her - even if she didn't see anything else.

When Kylie came out she recalled that she doesn't know where the dining hall is. The castle was large, how will she get there without getting lost first?

And then she heard it. The sound… the chittering, squeaking and flapping of many wings from somewhere above. She glanced up front to see several glowing red eyes staring back at her - when her eyes adjusted carefully to the dark, she felt a chill of horror.

They were bats! And not just any bats, but the infamous Alpha bats - not many survived encounters with this dreadful species.

Kylie took a frightened step back but she could've swore a few of them flew past to block her way.

She whimpered fearfully, would they attack to devour her like all those stories she'd heard?

Yet they didn't nothing of the sort instead several fluttered around her and back up from down a hall. Back and forth, they must want her to follow them. And it didn't look as though she had much of a choice.

So, with great reluctance she followed the eerie little creatures down the hall until they lead her into a large dining room.

It had quite a long table with an old white mantel with various old candelabras holding dark candles that illuminated the room. Large dishes of food decorated the table - she assumed this was all meant for her.

Tentatively, she got into a chair to dine.

The bats in the meantime flew up on the ceiling a little apart from the table and watched her attentively like tiny sentries.

Kylie shivered. That was spooky. She leans back in her chair with a sigh of despair and closes her eyes.

That was when she heard the monster's voice speak to her, in her mind._ "Good evening Kylie…"_

And the young girl could not help being sadly terrified. She jumped, her azure eyes darting left and right - almost expecting the monster pop out and maul her. But he was nowhere in sight, only the alpha bats that watched her without blinking.

"W-where?" Kylie questioned apprehensively, "Where are you? I hear your voice but I cannot see you."

_"I am on the castle grounds I'm speaking to you within your mind. Furthermore, I know you're in the dining room. Tell me, how do you like your accommodations? Do the gown and meal not please you?" _The last part was said almost accusingly.

"Y-yes, they do." The maiden replied, looking very much confused.

_"Perfect…" _Now it sounded sly and satisfied, _"Let it be known that if you need anything my servants and slaves shall attend you. Since you're going to stay for quite some time, I suppose you may also require some form of entertainment."_

"Well…I do enjoy reading," Kylie nearly whispered, unable to tell whether he was up to something or trying to be hospitable.

_"Do you now?"_

"Not just that," Kylie answered earnestly, "Painting - though not too well."

_"I'll be the judge of that." _

"Look it's been quite a while since I've thought of my hobbies and interests

_"For what reason?"_ he demanded.

"Well it began - Oh, I don't know, it's rather a long story…And I'm not so sure if I should."

To her utter shock, he said "Ah yes your family. The ones you've sacrificed yourself so much for yet you secretly longed to escape didn't you? You wanted to make something of yourself? To be more than just the daughter of a merchant."

"What are you saying?" Kylie gasped.

"Do you not remember?"

Kylie opened her mouth to retaliate but stopped because in some twisted way his words were true. Certainly she loved her family, including Morgana - even is she does not. But secretly, she had wanted much more than life had to offer; and it had nothing to nothing being rich or poor at all.

What sort of creature is this that knows most of her most intimate desires? What sort of dreadful game is he playing here with her?

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
